The infamous dinner
by ruthiexxx
Summary: How the infamous huntzburger would have gone if they had an unexpected guest...


Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore girls :(

_**A/n: **__This is my first ever fanfic so please bare with me :) ok all you really need to know is this is set during 5.19 But I'm a Gilmore and is how I think the infamous dinner should have gone. Everything in that happened up till now happened except Sherry never got pregnant and Lorelai and Chris got together at Sookies wedding are married. Ok I think that's anything, enjoy :) _

Rory's P.O.V

I can't believe that I'm going to meet Logan's parents already, we've only officially been going out for what 6 hours. Ok calm down you'll be fine Logan likes you and that's all that matters.

"You ok their ace?" Logan asks looking concerned. He's so sweet.

"Yeah thanks I'm just a bit nervous" I say giving a shy smile. He reaches over and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. "As long as you ignore everything they say you'll be fine" he says only half joking and then flashes me his trademark smirk and I feel all my fears slip away. God he's good.

We finally reach the Huntzburger mansion and it is huge, I though the Gilmore house was pretty big but it's nothing compared to this. I feel the fear start to spread as Logan takes my hand and leads me up to the front door.

"God I really don't want to do this ace" he says looking at me "tell me why we're doing this again".

I smile at him and say "because you being a good brother, now let's get this over with huh"

Logan sighs and rings the door bell before turning to me again and saying "once again I'm really sorry about this"

A maid answers the door and leads us in. Logan leans into me and whispers in my ear "well there's not going back now"

We walk into the living room when Logan's Mother and Grandfather are sitting along with Honor and Josh. When Honor see's us she immediately jumps up and kisses Logan's cheek and the pulls me into a hug whispering "thank god you're here".

Logan's mother looks at us as says "Logan how good of you to come, who's your little friend? I thought you were still involved with that Fallon girl, wonderful girl wonderful family" with this she looks at me like I'm something nasty she's trodden in. At her words I feel Logan tense up next to me and I squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"No mother Anna and I went out once and it was a disaster, this is my Girlfriend Rory Gilmore" He says stressing the word girlfriend. The look on Shira's face was priceless. I mean seriously she looked like he'd just told her he had decided he wanted to run away with the circus or become I street performer or something.

It felt like hours had passed before the silence was broken Logan's grandfather.

"So Miss Gilmore" he said "do you intend to work after school"

Surprised by the question I answer "Yes sir I intend to become a foreign correspondent"

Shira's having found her voice interrupts me saying "well this is simply unacceptable a Huntzburger wife cannot work she has much more important responsibilities to attend to"

"Now wait a minute mother" Logan starts but is interrupted by his Grandfather.

"Your mother is right Logan she is simply not suitable, just look at her scandalous whore of a mother. She did not have the proper upbringing for this responsibility"

I just stood there too shocked to fully digest what they were saying, Logan and I had been official for less than a day and they were already talking about marriage and how I was not suitable. I don't know about Logan but marriage is certainly the last thing on my mind. Honor does not look surprised at all I'm guessing this is the distraction she was hoping for. Josh just looks uncomfortable.

Shira's tone changes as she looks at Logan "now dear now we've got that sorted your father is bring home a very important business associate now the Hayden's are a very important family and we will not be embarrassed by your gold digging little friend here", she turns to me and says "now dear just sit there and don't say anything, now I think even you can manage that" I try to hold in my laughter oh this is going to be good.

Logan open's his mouth to tell most likely his mother to go to hell but I lean into him and tell not to bother. He looks at me confused, he doesn't know who my father is after all, but a wink slightly at him and he sits back looking curious at what I've got up my sleeve.

Right on cue the doorbell rings and the maid goes to answer it. Then in walks my father, who I've never been so happy to see before in my life, along with Mitchem. He looks at me and gives me a confused smile.

Mitchim introduces Dad before asking "What's going on here then?" obviously sensing the tension in the room.

I take my opituity before dad spoils it and say "well apparently I'm a gold digger who is just after Logan's money and Status and my mother is a whore"

Everyone in the room looks shocked at my speech including my father who's look went from angry to sneaky.

"Is that so" he says containing his anger.

"You no how it is, I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone in your family dating someone as scandals as her" Shira said glancing at me.

"On the countuary my daughter can date who ever she wants as long as they treat her right and she's happy that's all I care about". Dad countered

Shira looks shocked again.

Dad then turns to me and says "so what do you say kiddo we get out here get take out and have a proper movie night" he winks at me.

"you two know each other" Shira says still in shock.

"You could say that" Dad says smirking "lets call your mum on the way to ensure she has all the proper previsions"

"You got it Dad" I say smiling and walking over to him. God I love my dad right now.

Shira's face is once again immense, I so wish I had my camera so I could make it my screen saver it's that good. Mitchum looks confused and worried and Logan's grandfather just looks shocked.

I try to hold in my laughter and go over to my dad give him a big hug. He leans into me and whispers "you alright kiddo?" I just nod my head against him.

Dad then turns to Mitchum and says "I'm sorry Mitchum but going to have to leave, I cannot stand to be in a house where my daughter and my wife are talked about in such a disrespectful and spiteful way. Lore is the best mother in the world and has done an amazing job with raising Rory. What she did was incredibly brave and she should be commended for it not criticised. As for Rory she is worth more that you or your son could even dream of so I really don't think that she is after Logan for him money. As so his connections: Rory is an incredibly talented writer who will get a job after college regardless of her connections. We don't see money as that much of a big deal as we have all survived and been very happy without it!" My dad rocks!! He then turns to me and says "you ready to go kiddo, your welcome to come Logan if you feel you are prepared for a traditional Gilmore girl movie night?"

Logan who seems to have regained the use of his voice nods his head and says "I don't know Sir but I'm willing to try."

"Please call me Chris" my dad says with a smile.

We then leave the house leaving behind four speechless Huntzburgers and Josh who is actually smiling.

_Please review and let me know what you think :) _


End file.
